


i want to see it through your eyes (even if i'll never be yours)

by blankcamellia



Category: SixTONES (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Hokuto Is Suffering, Juri watches and is a active part of it but is not physically there, M/M, Phone Sex, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Tags Are Hard, Voyeurism, as always but he just doesn't get his way ever, kind of, there are a lot of feelings, threesome but not really, tied to bed, we all want to be Tanaka Juri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:35:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24006700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blankcamellia/pseuds/blankcamellia
Summary: "-he lets out a soft moan as you trail your fingers down his chest-""He's the most vocal one I've ever heard in bed what the fuck is that inaccuracy?" Taiga interrupts with a huff but follows Juri's voice nonetheless, letting his fingers draw a path down Hokuto's chest and true to his words, the sound coming out of his mouth is far by a soft moan.
Relationships: Kyomoto Taiga/Matsumura Hokuto, Kyomoto Taiga/Matsumura Hokuto/Tanaka Juri
Comments: 3
Kudos: 15





	i want to see it through your eyes (even if i'll never be yours)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chocolatecrack](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chocolatecrack/gifts).



> I had this very weird dream about Juri reading fanfiction or scenarios or thirsty tweets about KyomoHokku over the phone to the two of them and then they started to make out and all and Juri got so horny and SO INTO IT and kept reading  
> Then he wanted to see them and they put him on video and.. yeah  
> Then all this happened.
> 
> I've never written anything like this before ?? SO THIS IS A FIRST YAY? /pops a bottle of bubbles  
> anyway, I talked to Niña about this and SHE'S THE BEST SUPPORT EVER, THANK YOU, I LOVE YOU, and she made sure THIS HAPPENED. all thanks to her, really.
> 
> now I'm gonna go and hide in a corner until I find more inspiration to write

Neither of them knows how it all started but one moment they had been on the bed, just laying in each other’s arms as they talked to Juri on the phone, and the next, Juri was reading them excerpts from stories he had found on the Internet. 

At first, it had been harmless, incorrect tweets or cute stories about everyone, making them all laugh at how ridiculous it was. They didn’t always look into what their fans did for them but sometimes, they liked to lurk on the web and gather information for future ideas on camera, and also because Juri was curious. Way too curious for his own good.

It was when Juri started to crawl into the deeper web that Taiga felt his boyfriend turn restless. The moment Juri had brought up the topic of fiction written by the fans about them, Hokuto had crawled closer to the phone, closer to Taiga. Innocently asking Juri to enlighten them more about that topic, which he had gladly complied with. Soon enough, Taiga had his arms full with a Hokuto peppering him with kisses on every part of the skin he could reach, a bit too eager to please his boyfriend and distract him. 

When Juri had realized what Hokuto was doing. he immediately went into serious business mode and dug up more material, telling them to listen to him and follow his lead. Taiga didn't have much of a choice, already melting from Hokuto's kisses, barely listening to Juri.

Juri read out loud the dreams and imaginations of their fans, soon getting Taiga to listen and having him turn the tables and slowly open up Hokuto’s shirt. They tried their best to follow each and every word Juri was saying, turning them into reality. It was a weird thrill of following the words of someone else, not knowing what’s coming next or not. 

Hokuto kept quiet, surprisingly submissive, as he let Taiga work his shirt open, leaning back on the bed, pulling Taiga with him on top of him. He kept his eyes focused on Taiga, filled with anticipation, Juri’s voice just a white noise in the background by now, feeling how his boyfriend acted with precision. 

Those fingers, long, elegant, and the reason for many awkward boners at rehearsals, barely touching him yet working him up so fast. One button done, two buttons done, just a few more to go. Every brush against his skin makes him burn, see stars and drown at the same time, even if Taiga isn’t even doing much. It’s just the way he knows it’s Taiga. The mere thought of Taiga makes his emotions go haywire and almost combust. His heart beats faster for each second that passes by, as Taiga is taking his sweet time exposing his chest, mapping him out like unexplored land. 

It feels like forever but then, finally, Taiga is done, leaning back slowly to look at Hokuto with his shirt open, exposing his well-chiseled chest and abs, both of them way too worked up, more than they’d like to admit out loud to Juri. Their eyes meet and they exchange a heated gaze, one they both know too well and they know they want this - want each other. Juri is just a new means to get it done.

Taiga follows Juri’s voice, fingers slowly, almost painfully slow, dancing over Hokuto’s skin. Touching Hokuto was never boring. There was always something new to discover, even when he thought he’d found every corner. Discovering a new mole, finding the sensitive spot of the day, soothing out tense muscles, or just marking him as his again. Hokuto had so much to offer every time.

The way he feels it sparks between them every time he touches Hokuto makes him hold his breath, wait for the next touch despite being in control, and watch in awe how Hokuto never fails to meet his touch. How he never fails to let out those sweet sounds when he brushes over a sensitive spot. 

He waits for Juri’s next words, meeting Hokuto’s eyes as he looks at his boyfriend. They’re dark, darker than usual, filled with need and lust. He just stares into them, waiting for them to swallow him whole, engulf him in the black sea of complicated emotions that is his Hokuto. His Hokuto that he will never figure out completely but forever strive to complete. He’s fine with that. As long as Hokuto is his. 

Hokuto licks his lips, inviting him to lean down and kiss him, take his breath away and make him crave more, but Juri has other plans. 

"-he lets out a soft moan as you trail your fingers down his chest-"

"He's the most vocal one I've ever heard in bed what the fuck is that inaccuracy?" Taiga interrupts with a huff but follows Juri's voice nonetheless, letting his fingers draw a path down Hokuto's chest and true to his words, the sound coming out of his mouth is far by a soft moan. 

"Shut up, I'm just reading what's written, anyway, you let your fingers wander for a bit, working him up until he almost shivers under your touch, his body arching into it," Juri continues, effortlessly reading as if it's a piece of cake, but Taiga can hear how he's getting affected too, the small, breathy sounds in-between the sentences giving him away. 

Taiga follows along Hokuto’s body, fingers wandering over the spots he knows are sensitive, making sure that Hokuto follows along to the story. 

Then, Hokuto lets out a soft moan, a real soft one, and it catches Taiga by surprise. It’s not a fake one. It’s barely there and Juri’s words repeat themselves in his head and all he can think of is Hokuto. He stills his fingers, not sure what to do next, breath caught in his throat and body on fire. He wants to touch him more. Feel him more. Get rid of all the clothes between them and only have skin against skin. 

“You lean down to kiss him, slow and deep, pouring your emotions into the kiss,” Juri reads as if he’s reading his mind, and Taiga doesn’t waste a second. He leans down and kisses Hokuto. Hokuto responds immediately, he’s just as hungry as Taiga is for more contact. 

They kiss as if they haven't before, as if they need each other to survive, lips against lips in a slow dance, stealing each other's breaths away.

Taiga pours his emotions into the kiss alright, all his longing, his desire, his love, his obsession - Hokuto gets a taste of everything, and he swallows it like a starving man. 

He presses his body against Hokuto's, hands going into his hair, tugging at it lightly as they keep kissing. It's probably not what's written in Juri's story but Taiga doesn't care, he needs to touch more of Hokuto in some way. 

Juri is quiet, listening intently to the sounds the two of them are making, he doesn’t know if he should continue reading or just keep listening because the way Taiga easily makes Hokuto melt under his touch is arousing, so is the way Taiga turns into cotton whenever Hokuto says his name, and he’d kill to see it with his own eyes. 

He can imagine it though, clear as a day, the way Taiga’s fingers play with Hokuto’s shirt before opening the buttons, keeping him on the edge but giving him enough to not beg for it, how Hokuto looks when he closes his eyes in pleasure, hair falling in his face, willing himself to not touch Taiga because Juri said so, being obedient, and the way Taiga would burn his gaze onto Hokuto as he touches his exposed skin. 

Because he’s seen them look at each other before, when they think no one is looking, like no one else matters, how they steal glances at each other, sweet and loving glances, and how they glare at each other, a mixture between arousal and anger. Looks promising so much more than what could be seen. Juri has always known how much they meant to each other.

Then now, it’s hot, way too hot to imagine, maybe even weird to be turned on by your fellow group members but Juri doesn’t give a fuck. They’re hot. Both of them are and even hotter together. But it’s not even a secret that he’s their number one fan and has been rooting for them since day one. 

When Hokuto lets out another moan that Taiga soon muffles with a kiss, it goes straight to Juri’s crotch. He hears how they tug at each other, trying their best to keep it slow, to not rush forward too fast. He imagines swollen lips, flushed skin, and heated gazes - Taiga’s blond hair a stark contrast to Hokuto’s natural black hair but both of them stunning against the white sheets of the bed. Those sheets rustle as he hears Taiga roll his hips against Hokuto, earning another moan and he can’t help but push his hand inside his pants, giving his growing erection attention. 

Biting his lip to avoid letting out any sound, not wanting to interrupt the wanton sounds from the other side of the phone, only focusing on imagining exactly what’s going on over there. 

“Juri?”

Hokuto’s raspy, rough voice breaks his focus, sending shivers down his spine as he takes in how Hokuto says his name. Laced with arousal, confusion, and desperation at the same time. Juri lets himself imagine for a second how it’d be if Hokuto was beside him, saying his name like that, asking him if he can go further, continue to devour him. Have Hokuto’s eyes look at him like he’s a predator and Juri is his prey. Only to realize that there’s another predator wanting the same. Taiga. 

Taiga says his name too, copying Hokuto’s voice and Juri groans out loud.

“Fuck you guys, you’re too much,” He can hear how Taiga scoffs at him but he’ll take that, as long as they continue, the story he read earlier long forgotten because he wants to focus on what they’re doing now, what they’re going to create. “What are you doing right now?”

“Really?”  
“I’m about to take off Hokuto’s shirt completely,” Hokuto and Taiga speak at the same time and the mere mention of Taiga taking the shirt off Hokuto makes Juri wish he could see it. 

He’s seen them all naked countless of times but this time is different. It feels more intimate and despite not even being a part of their relationship, he feels privileged to experience this. To be able to shamelessly expose his own desires to them and have them fulfil them. He would be lying if he said he never thought of them fucking. He did. A lot.

Then Hokuto continues to speak, reciting Taiga’s every move, and Juri can hear how hard it is for Hokuto to focus on speaking, voice wavering as the sheets rustle as Taiga moves, slowly removing the shirt off Hokuto. 

Juri gets first hand experience on how it sounds like when Hokuto doesn’t get his way, when he gets told no. Telling Juri in broken words, mixed with hot breaths, in detail how Taiga is working both of their clothes off.

Hokuto’s staying put on the bed, letting Taiga lean down to press kisses against his neck, down to his collarbones, then over his shoulders, then back up again, and soon turning his kisses into nips on the skin, each touch sending waves of pleasure through his body. He wants to close his eyes, drown himself in the euphoria Taiga is making him feel, his kisses combined with his talented fingers removing every piece of clothing he got, all of it turning his mind into a heated mess. He wants Taiga to do everything, anything, something and nothing at once, but he also doesn’t want to miss anything Taiga does. He wants to revel in the fact that he got Taiga above him, so focused and so breathtakingly beautiful, even as he throws his shirt somewhere on the floor. 

It’s hard putting it into words how Taiga makes him feel, nothing seems to compare to reality and every time he thinks he got it, Taiga does something, and he’s back to square one. He thinks it’s going to be hard for Juri to actually imagine - to even begin to understand, how absolutely terrifying and addictive Taiga is. No matter how much he moans and voices what happens, it’s nothing compared to what’s actually happening. 

He lets his words spill out in a incoherent mess as Taiga plays with his fingers on his skin, dancing over it in a well-versed routine, featherlight touches igniting his whole body. It doesn’t help when Taiga gets tired of kissing him and goes straight for the shell of his ear. Breath breezing over it, filthy words whispered into it, faraway from Juri’s reach, straight down to his cock. 

Every word, every syllable makes him want Taiga more. More and more. 

Then, Taiga brushes over one of his nipples with his fingers, the calloused tips so familiar against it, and he stammers as he tries to explain everything he’s feeling to Juri. He can hear their rapper groan in the background and the more Hokuto thinks about Juri hearing everything they do, the harder he gets. 

Taiga brushes his fingers over the hem of his boxers, the only thing left on his body, the only thing hindering him from feeling everything of Taiga. He subconsciously jerk his hips up, wanting more of that touch, making Taiga click his tongue at him. 

“So impatient Hokku,” he mumbles, and Hokuto is not sure if it’s in a good way or not. He responds by lifting his hips again, forcing Taiga to move higher up on his thighs.

Taiga raise one eyebrow at him, silently asking if he’s challenging him, which, Hokuto is of course. Always and whenever he can, because that’s how they work. If he can provoke Taiga the slightest to speed things up, to get things going just a little bit further, he’ll ascend to heaven early, or tumble down to hell. He’s been sinning and if the reason is Taiga, he’ll gladly accept it. 

He feels how Taiga leans away from him, eyes staring into his as he adjusts himself, making sure that their clothed erections brush against each other. Taiga bites his own lip, refusing to let out a sound, neither Hokuto or Juri have earned their right to listen to it, not yet. Then he rolls his hips and it makes Hokuto gasp loud enough to interrupt his sentence, one eye glaring at Taiga. Not that it helps, Taiga smirks back at him as he pulls at the hem of his oversized T-shirt, lifting it painstakingly slowly, revealing soft, milk white skin. 

Hokuto tries to reach for him, to touch him, get just a little taste of his boyfriend, but Taiga swats his hand away. 

“No touching, not yet,” he says, tilting his head in mockery, knowing exactly how extremely frustrated Hokuto feels about not getting to touch him. He’d love to have Hokuto touch him but he also knows that he won’t last long if he does. He got other plans, a plan he planted in Hokuto’s mind earlier, something that Juri doesn’t know about.

His own shirt joins Hokuto’s on the floor and he’s left with just his boxers on, eyeing Hokuto’s form beneath his through his bangs. So stunning. So appetizing. 

“You should see him right now,” Taiga tells Juri, voice dripping with possessiveness, a need to show off what is his, and his alone. “Skin so sweaty, so flushed, all down his chest, just like how he gets when we rehearse together for hours, only difference is that it’s marked. Faint marks all over his skin. All because of me. Guess what more? He’s so hard, so worked up and needy that anything I do makes him moan. I could do him right now, you know?”

There’s some rustling on the other end of the line and they know that Juri couldn’t stop himself anymore, getting himself out of his pants. 

“Taiga, come on,” Hokuto whines, needing more attention, more touches, more contact. More of Taiga. 

Taiga shushes him with a soft kiss, one that soon turns into a more passionate one. He knows exactly how to distract Hokuto, stealing his breath away while he fishes out the object he’s been planning for. 

Hokuto doesn’t oppose it at all when he gets his wrists tied together and to the bed frame with a black satin band, one way too similar to their stage props. It gets his heart beating faster, arousal boiling and his cock twitch at the mere thought of not being able to move as freely as he’d like. 

“Tell him Hokuto,” Taiga sings against his lips, a ghost of a smile daring to appear as he coax Hokuto into revealing their current situation. 

And he does. He tells Juri all about how he’s unable to touch Taiga, to even move a single finger, how he has barely touched him before, how desperate he is, how much he wants Taiga - words suddenly flooding, erupting into different kinds of expressions. He tells Juri exactly how it feels when Taiga removes his underwear, exposing his erect member, how he’d like Taiga to just do something. 

“I really wish I could see you guys right now, fuck that’s hot,” Juri moans into the phone, hand jerking himself off slowly. “Too hot guys…”

Taiga rolls his hips as Juri speaks, making Hokuto moan out loud, louder than before and he knows it’s going to go straight to Juri’s cock. There’s not an ounce of shame in Hokuto’s voice left, and he knows Hokuto enjoys it way too much that Juri is listening to them, all their adventures inside locked dressing rooms and janitor closets being proof enough.

He admits it, the sight of his boyfriend naked and tied up to the bed frame is a very nice sight. Fully naked, eyes dark with arousal, just waiting for him to devour him, his hard cock leaking so much already. He surveys the small marks he's left, out of sight with clothes on but very obvious without. Thankfully they don't have any topless shoots planned.

“I’m turning it on,” Taiga says, looking at Hokuto for approval, even if he’s going to do it anyway, because he knows Hokuto wants it. 

“Taiga..”

“Don’t tell me you don’t want it,” He leans down over Hokuto, a finger trailing down his stomach, dangerously close to his crotch. “I know you want to be watched. It’s just Juri.”

He doesn’t know what seals the deal - the fact they’re going to be watched or the fact it’s Juri, nonetheless, he gets Hokuto nod before he turns on the camera on the phone.

They get to hear Juri gasp and stutter for a bit, not quite finding the proper words for the occasion, but they understand. They’d be speechless too if they saw each other like this. 

Taiga draws his finger over Hokuto’s member, all from the leaking top, feeling the veins under his touch, how hard he is, how he twitches as he gets closer to the base of it. He makes sure that Juri gets a good angle of it, that he’ll never forget this sight and who makes Hokuto feel like this. 

He tells Juri to make sure he watches, he doesn’t want to miss out on this because it’ll be a once in a lifetime opportunity, before he wraps his fingers around Hokuto and strokes him slowly. 

The way Hokuto reacts, out of the view from the camera, only for Taiga’s eyes, is outstanding. Eyes closed in in pleasure, mouth slightly open and gasping as he desperately tries to move his hands to hold onto something - but he can’t. The restraint of the bands hinders him and Taiga’s eyes shine dangerously at the sight of it. He usually gets Hokuto to do whatever he wants, because Hokuto is weak for his suggestions (demands) - weak for him but seeing Hokuto totally under his control makes it even more arousing. Licking his lips, he wonders if it’d be too much to blindfold his boyfriend too or if he should save it for next time. Probably next time.

He strokes Hokuto a bit more firmly, testing the waters and how much he’ll take right now, even if he knows the other wouldn’t dare to come before him, not now, not this early into the game they’re playing. Feeling how his shaft pulsates under his touch, as it always does, swiping a thumb over the leaking tip, smearing the pre-come all over, and it’s a feeling he never gets tired of feeling. 

When Hokuto starts to whine, he decides to turn the level up, telling his boyfriend to look at him and Hokuto does and Taiga almost comes on the spot. Too dark, too deep, too enticing, too much Hokuto. Only for him, not for Juri. 

He shuffles down, sliding his hand of Hokuto’s cock after brushing slightly against his balls, eyes locked with Hokuto’s, and he knows Hokuto knows what he’s planning. He knows that sight of slightly dilated pupils, those gasps and the way Hokuto bites his lip. 

He brushes his hair behind his ears as he leans down, wrapping his lips around Hokuto with ease and he knows he’s being a tease as he only takes the tip in. 

Hokuto lets out a loud sound, loud enough to get a reaction from their viewer Juri too and Taiga smiles, knowing exactly what’s going on in their mind - or between their legs. He keeps his eyes on Hokuto as he takes him in deeper, agonizing slow because he wants to savor this moment before he starts to prioritize himself. 

He wants Hokuto’s hands and fingers in his hair, pulling at it, like he always does, just the right amount between pleasure and pain, just enough to feel the slight resistance and thrill of being controlled - he wants it so bad now that he can’t have it. 

Hokuto twitches in his mouth, making Taiga moan around him, sending shivers through Hokuto and Taiga knows he shouldn’t be prolonging it too much but the sight is just so sensational. A part of him wishes Juri could see this as well, from his point of view, just so their rapper could understand just how much of perfection Matsumura Hokuto is, how absolutely marvelous and breathtaking he is. He could probably write an essay, or write a full album about Matsumura Hokuto and Hokuto only, about all the things he is and isn’t. Except he doesn’t want the world to know about him but he also wants to brag a bit. Which is why, he wants to make sure that every moment with Hokuto lasts as long as it can. 

When Hokuto starts to silently beg, Taiga licks his way off Hokuto, rewarding him with sweet kiss as he take his own boxers off, lean frame covering Hokuto’s chiseled one and he can hear Juri having a hard time on his own, wanting to finish already, get everything done with but he knows that the best is yet to come. 

He wiggles his ass in front of Juri, not an ounce of shame left and he know that Juri will have daydreams about it the next time they see each other at rehearsals.

Usually, he prefers Hokuto doing it but due to the current limitations, he’ll manage on his own. He gives his boyfriend a sloppy kiss before he reaches over to the bed drawer to fish out the lube and a packet of condoms. 

He coats his fingers generously with the lube, warming it up slightly before he slides his fingers down his ass, a familiar way for him, but unknown for Juri, and he’s no stranger to how his fingers turn other people on - Hokuto has told him multiple times, in detail, about them. The first finger slides in easily, their previous session of sex pre-phone call still lingering, and he can’t help but imagine Hokuto’s fingers instead. Thicker than his own, filling him up more, finding all the spots right away, sliding in and out, stretching him more open with every thrust. 

A moan echoes in the room and he doesn’t know whose it is - it could be his, Hokuto’s or Juri’s for all he knows. All he knows is that he’ll crave even more the moment he pushes in another finger. He bites his lip, not letting out another sound, but he wants too because it feels too good. His hair has fallen over his face again and he can barely see Hokuto anymore through the pleasure, but he knows his boyfriend in and out by now. He know that Hokuto is watching him, watching his every move and is waiting in anticipation to feel more of him. They just can’t get enough of each other.

There’s a fleeting feeling of jealousy going through Juri as he watches Taiga prepare himself, opening up himself for Hokuto’s waiting dick, whole body screaming for the other already and he wants to feel that too. He doesn’t know if he wants to be Hokuto, or be Taiga. Maybe both if he’s being honest. But he also knows that neither of them would trade each other for anyone else, so he feels privileged to watch this, trying his best to hold out, make it last. He doesn’t know if he’ll ever be able to look at them in the same way anymore but he’ll take that risk and remember this for a lifetime.

The sight of Taiga straddling Hokuto as he fucks himself on his fingers is like watching a scene out of a porn movie and it should feel lewd and wrong in all ways to watch his friends, but it’s the opposite. He’s never been more aroused in his whole life. He barely can’t wait for Taiga to finish and get Hokuto inside him.

Taiga is soon three fingers full, clamping around them, needing more, something bigger, thicker, and longer. He sings Hokuto’s name as he slides them out, skin flushed and sweaty, glowing with hunger and carnal desires and all Hokuto wants is to be able to touch Taiga. 

Hokuto weakly nudges Taiga’s legs with his knee, urging him to get it on with, cock twitching and demanding attention and Taiga is quick to roll a condom on it along with some more lube, not wanting to waste time anymore now. 

They fall into their usual routine, seemingly sweet for being in the middle of a sexual act, sharing a few kisses before Taiga holds Hokuto’s cock steady, the tip poking his entrance already and he wants him so bad. 

Juri witnesses the moment Taiga sinks down on Hokuto with ease, images of them doing this in other places, other positions, and even switching, plays in his mind like a movie reel and when Taiga moans Hokuto’s name in the lowest tone he’s ever heard Taiga, he can’t stop himself from coming - instant gratification and he sees white for a few moments, barely hearing the sounds coming from his phone.

As he basks in his afterglow, he watches how Taiga sinks down on Hokuto again, fully bottoming out as he bites his lower lip. Eyes focused on Hokuto only, and Juri can’t blame him. They’ve always only had eyes for each other. It feels intimate and intrusive to watch this but he knows that they don’t care anymore. He’s long forgotten. 

Hokuto painfully watches how he disappears into Taiga, a feeling he never can get over, so tight, despite their previous rounds, Taiga’s preparations and all past experiences. It’s just so tight and perfect. He wants to end it right here, right now, when Taiga is all bottomed out, all filled up and would feel every pulse and movement on his cock as he comes, but he won’t. He’ll hold out, just a little longer. He knows he can do it. 

Taiga rolls his hips, a slow motion, so different from the ones he does while dancing, this one is much more sultry, more provocative, and just so much more fulfilling. He lifts himself up slightly before sinking down again, trying to find the perfect rhythm. There’s another sinful moan as Hokuto jerks his hips up to meet Taiga, telling him that he’s hitting just right. 

It doesn’t take long before Taiga gets impatient, with Hokuto or with himself, neither of them knows but he’s clearly done playing now, wanting everything from Hokuto now. He grinds down hard, forcing Hokuto in deep, deeper and deeper, trying to find that spot that makes him see stars, makes him feel complete. 

He kind of wants to let Hokuto free, let him free so he can have his hands all over him again, hold him steady as he falls into nothingness as Hokuto pounds into him, but he also wants to let him stay where he is, and just ride the hell out of him. He switches the angle of his hips and that does it. It hits differently. He almost falls off Hokuto, pleasure shooting through him as he tries his best to hit it again and again.   
  
Hokuto gives him a short warning, unable to hold himself any longer, the sight of Taiga losing himself on top of him being too much, despite all the other equally erotic sights he’ve seen, before he comes, cock pulsating inside Taiga and that’s all it takes for him to follow suit. 

Watching Hokuto’s face express the stages of pleasure, satisfaction, relief, and release at once along with the way he feels inside is enough, every vein, every inch of him.   
He takes it all in, burns it into his mind because he wants to remember this for a lifetime, even if they’ll do it again, and again. 

He slides off Hokuto when they both go soft, falling on top of him, feeling empty and filled at the same time, curls up closer on Hokuto’s chest, breathing the air he couldn’t earlier, just basking in Hokuto’s presence. 

Despite the amazing and breathtaking sex they always have, he treasures the moments after even more. Moments where they seem closer than they ever do while having sex, by just being with each other, not saying anything. The knowledge of Hokuto enjoying these moments as much as he does making it even more endearing. In these moments, it was simply them being in love.

Moments later, when they both come back from their highs, they turn to the phone, watching with tired eyes how Juri is silently observing them, a small smile playing on his lips. 

“Love you~” He sings in his usual tune and Taiga flicks him the finger tiredly before Hokuto reaches over to turn the call off (not before saying bye at least). 

Taiga reaches up lazily to kiss Hokuto on the lips, short and gently, no hidden intentions, just a kiss of affection, before getting up to clean them off. Luckily, they always kept necessary supplies nearby because they never knew where they end up whenever they got into the mood. They learned it the hard way when they couldn’t keep their hands off each other in the kitchen one time. 

“Taiga,” Hokuto calls weakly from the bed, weakly because he’s tired and wants cuddles and Taiga is too far away for his liking. “Come back and set me free.”

Taiga ignores him as he picks up a packet of tissues, half-considering running a bath but it’s getting too late. He knows Hokuto is calling for him and he will give him attention. Soon. He wants to bask in the sight of Hokuto on the bed, tied up and spent, a little more. 

“Taiga, come on,” Hokuto whines, sheets rustling as he tries to move into a better position. “Come back here so I can cuddle you, hold you, touch you and kiss you because I couldn’t earlier. It was hot and amazing and all, but now I want to have you close, so please?”

“No,” he simply replies, preparing to clean Hokuto up, eyes not meeting his, a small pout forming on his lips. “I like you like this.”

“For fuck’s sake, don’t be a brat.”

“But you love me,” he sings as he kisses Hokuto, ever so lovingly while playing with the restraints. He might let him loose. Maybe.

He gets a grumpy, but affectionate, approval before he opens the knots of the bands. 

Hokuto doesn’t even flinch as he is set free, only wrapping his arms around Taiga, pulling him down in bed as he kisses him sweetly and holding him close. No matter how many times they have sex, make love, it doesn’t beat the times they spend together doing nothing. 

He touches Taiga, brushing his hand over his face, moving a few strands of hair, and just looks at his boyfriend and his touch ignites his immense love a thousand times more now than before but he knows Taiga can handle it. 

They say the moon can’t have the sun because it’s too bright, but Hokuto thinks they’re wrong. The moon has the stars and the sun is a star, so in a way, the sun is the brightest star the moon will ever have. To Hokuto, Taiga is his sun, his star, his whole universe and he’ll defy all laws of physics if someone tries to convince him otherwise.

He whispers to Taiga before he kisses him again, just as sweet and loving as before.


End file.
